Murder Mysteries
Murder Mysteries '''is a storyline within Bassenthwaite. I It has four episodes over the course of 10 years. Throughout each movie, the hero's out run a killer, predominantly unknown due to wearing a mask, killing off their friends until a dual and motive is revealed. This article contains '''spoilers. 'Murder Mysteries (2005)' Its 2005. Danny and Rebecca notice Jonny's body under a van. They take him to safety until he stops breathing, they go for help. When they return, he is gone. Whilst looking for Jonny, Rebecca gets attacked. When Danny isn't looking, Andrew attacks him and a fight begins upon the garage and on the ground. Rebecca is found laid in the alley as Andrew punches Danny and runs away. 'Murder Mysteries 2 (2007)' Jessica is fetching a lolly from her freezer when the ghostface attacks her. Meanwhile Tom, Liam, Adam and Rebecca call for Kristian and Chris to play a tig game. During the tig game, the ghostface lurks about stalking the group. He attacks Kristian with rock, killing him. Attacks Chris, knocking him out and grabs Adam from behind a bush. Liam runs away and Rebecca is knocked out. Later on, Jess awakens tied up and tries to free herself. Rebecca wakes up in the Alley to the killer to be revealed as Sean, Andrew's cousin. They argue the motive, as Sean kills Tom infront of Rebecca. She runs for help and they tackle on the garage grass, Jess pops out and shoots Sean. 'Murder Mysteries 3 (2009)' Jessica is busy applying for modelling jobs with her friend Rachel as her brother is violently attacked and killed back in the street. She races home to be knocked out by the killer, again. Rebecca, Adam, Liam and Kirsty go rollerskating, being stalked by the killer and joined by schoolfriend Richard. Rachel is violently impaled with a pole by the killer in her backgarden. They group ironically play a tig game within the park, with Richard being stabbed, Kirsty being beat up, Liam being killed and Adam's whereabouts remain unknown. Rebecca is then subsequently captured, tied up and placed upon a scaffolding in an abandoned field. Meanwhile, Jess awakens to find herself in a cupboard, she breaks freak to find a VHS will from Tom, stating the rules if a real life trilogy where to take place. Rebecca is chased off the scaffolding by the killer, and wanders back home, endlessly over the fields during the night, to fall asleep at the beck. As day breaks, Kirsty made it home, locking herself in the house, but still manages to get a call and chased by the killer, which throws her out of the window. Jess pass Chris and James as she hunts around for the killer whilst Rebecca is rung by him. Eventually coming to a dual, the killer is revealed to be Adam. Jess is furious. Adam explains that hes going to get away with as his co-partner Sean, re-enters with Rebecca at gunpoint. Sean explains his escaped hospital and healed himself. A dual standoff between the two killers occurs, as Sean shoots Adam, catching Jess in the crossfire. Adam collapses. Sean and Rebecca have the same standoff again, with the motive that he came back to finish what was started, revealing that Liam and Andrew were the original killers and that Liam and somebody else, unknown to Sean, forced Andrew, his cousin, to participate, in order for money. When it failed, Liam shot Andrew and acted as cover boyfriend to her. Rebecca emotionally furious, attacks Sean, running far. Sean grabs Jess' abandoned bike and gives chase, diving on her, they both roll down a hill and down a mud slide into the beck. Climbing out Rebecca hides round the cross country, attacking Sean with a Sunny D bottle and subsequently stabbing him in the neck with a pair of scissors. She returns to the street to find Rhys, pointing a gun at her. Rhys was the original mastermind behind the whole idea, who offered the money to Liam. He chases her round the garages before Jess shoots him. Jess reminds Rebecca that Tom said they come back for one last scare....waiting for Rhys to, Adam pops up from the alley screaming before being pelted with bullets. Rebecca and Jess begin to watch a movie after their ordeal, the front door just creeps open, they stare. Murder Mysteries 4 (2015) Jasmine Best receives a phone call followed by a masked guy in the yard of her house in Hartlepool, she is violently slapped across the face, chased across the house and killed. A minibus takes Rachel, Caitlin, Chris, Mikey, Alex, Stuart and Jasmine Swan to Roseberry Topping for a Dog's Trust Charity Walk where they climb up in the heat. Back home, Jess answers the door the Darren who reveals that he has found out Jasmine Best has been killed and a picture of Andrew was left at the crime scene. Meanwhile back up the moors, a unknown growl attacks the group individually and knocks Rachel out to wake up in a garage with Caitlin, both tied up. They free themselves, bumping into Christine who tells them to call the police as she faces the killer and is attacked. Jess and Darren leave to go to Great Ayton to find the gang as Rachel and Caitlin separate in the woods and Caitlin screams. Jess spots Rachel and they pickup and catch up the chaos evolving around them. Meanwhile, Mikey wakes up under the flyover and heads to Nathaniel's Cadet Building where Rachel, Tanya, Lauren and Harry help him explain what has happened. Nathaniel takes Mikey to a side saying he has heard about Jasmine Best being murdered and they warn the group, just before the killer appears, attacks them and Mikey flees. Darren pulls over in his car near the police station when the killer attacks him, takes over the car and crashes with Rachel and Jess in the backseats. They sneak out the window and go to the station. Jasmine Swan visits the hairdressers with Stuart and they presume everybody has left them up Roseberry Topping, so they wander back to the street to find out, but derail when Stuart suggests some fun in the bushes where Stuart is stabbed and Jasmine flees. TBC 'Murder Mysteries Trivia' #There was a total of 14 deaths in all three episodes. #There was a total of 7 killers. #The mask killer is only worn in the 2nd, 3rd and 4th. #2005, 2007, 2009 and 2015 where the years each one was filmed. #Danny, Chris and James could be potentially alive as they were not stabbed or shot onscreen. #All stunts were performed by the real people. Trailer There is a trailer for Murder Mysteries 3 that contains all three episodes.